an angel atop the christmas tree
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: Four of Petunia Dursley's Christmas celebrations.


**A Secret Santa for the TGS for Celinarose, I hope you like it!**

 **Word Count: 1,126**

* * *

 _ **an angel atop the christmas tree**_

* * *

1979

* * *

Being pregnant at Christmas only meant one thing for the presents that Petunia got from her friends, former coworkers, and family: They were all for the baby.

Something that Petunia honestly appreciated. She was looking forward to this child and it was nice to see that others were as well. They hadn't been living in the neighbourhood for long, so it was no surprise whatsoever that they hadn't gotten her anything. She hadn't either.

On the actual Christmas morning, Vernon did not have to work and thus Petunia can enjoy some time alone with her husband for the first—and probably last—time in what feels like an eternity. They simply sit in the living room together enjoying the quiet.

The TV is off—the news always make Vernon mad and that is not something that they need at Christmas—and there is a radio on in the background, playing some proper English Christmas music.

The two of them are just sitting on the couch, talking about everything and nothing: Vernon gently caressed her stomach that had just recently started to give a hint of the live growing inside Petunia to even the most unsuspecting people.

And she loved it. She wore as tight clothing as she could without being outrageous or unfashionable—both mortal sins in her book.

It was a proof of her nice, normal life that was only going to get better and better as the time went on, she was more than certain of that. After all, with a wonderful husband and a child on the way, what could go wrong?

* * *

1980

* * *

Once Dudley had been born, life changed in the Dursley household.

Petunia would have loved to say that her husband had made an effort to be home more often, but that would have been a bold lie and she was leading Dudley by example that lying was bad and would not be tolerated in this household.

Except that she had the sneaking suspicion that Vernon was not acting on the same morals. She tried to ignore it, because Vernon was her husband and they should trust each other, but it was getting harder and harder to do so the more often he came home smelling of perfume that definitely wasn't hers.

He didn't come home like that every day, but once or twice a month maybe, but it had gotten more and more frequent as the time went on. Petunia tried not to worry, but it wasn't easy.

Instead, she did her best to focus as much of her attention as possible addition to the fact that Vernon seemed to try to make up for his lack of physical presence with presents, resulted in their little Dudley never wanting for anything. He had all the food, toys, and attention from his mother that he could possibly want.

It simply had to be a good life for her little boy. Better than her own childhood had been, better than her life was progressing at this very moment, right?

* * *

1981

* * *

The addition of her nephew changed less of their Proper English Christmas than Petunia had expected. Although the boy had been with him since November, leaving them with more than enough time to get at least something for him, there was nothing beneath the tree for the boy.

Petunia could kind of understand where her husband was coming from—she would also be reluctant to spend any hard-earned money on one of them—but Harry was still a little boy. Even younger than her little Dudders. Yet he seemed to be aware that he was the only one out of them not receiving anything if his expression was anything to go by.

How could Vernon stand this? And more so, how could he laugh while seeing Harry's face?

Petunia certainly couldn't and—she suddenly realized—she didn't want Dudley to grow up to be a person who could either.

And if Vernon was, then she would have to do something to prevent Dudley from following his father's example. At least as good as she could.

She went back to the tree and picked up a present that was labeled with her son's name, but it was only her and her husband who were aware of that.

"Would you look at that, Harry," she said, getting the little boy's attention. "Here's something for you as well!"

The boy's eyes grew as he understood what she had just said. And actually, so did her husband's, only that while the emotion on Harry's face was wonder, on Vernon's face it was rage.

"For Harry?" the small boy questioned.

Petunia looked at her raging husband, curious son, and hopeful nephew. "Yes, Harry. Just for you."

* * *

1982

* * *

"Momma, you're home!" Dudley exclaimed as he stumbled towards her, quickly followed by Harry and Severus—the man was helping her finalize her divorce and to include magic into her nephew's life.

The two toddlers hugged her legs while Severus looked at her exparated.

"Thank you for taking care of them. I had to take this shift, because Ophelia took mine the last few times I needed to switch and I can't only take and—"

"It's fine," Severus interrupted her. "I have somehow grown to actually like spending time with these two. Please don't ask me how that happened," he added. "I'm still figuring that out myself."

"it's because these two are lovely," Petunia explained, bending down to at least attempt to join the hug properly. "And I bet that they were patient enough to wait until I was back before they looked what Santa got them."

"We did!" Harry assured her.

"Was hard," Dudley agreed.

"They didn't even touch them," Severus confirmed. "Even if they were clearly wanting to."

"Well, I guess I've made you wait long enough, didn't I?" Petunia asked. "Go get your presents."

She didn't need to tell them that twice. The two boys were running for the tree before she had even finished speaking. It wasn't a long way to the tree, as they were only living in a small apartment, but it was good enough.

"Severus," she spoke as the man was trying to make his way outside.

"Yes?"

"You're welcome to stay, if you don't have anything else planned. There certainly is a present waiting for you."

The man stopped. "I don't have anything for you."

"it's okay. That's not what Christmas is about."

Just then, Harry appeared back in the doorway, telling them to hurry, because the two boys wanted them to be there when they opened their gifts.

"Well, guess I am outvoted," Severus said with a smile as he gave Harry his hand to be dragged back into the living room.

As Petunia followed, she smiled to herself. This was the best Christmas she had had in a while.


End file.
